Vazdah
The mysterious man known as Vazdah is a Shinigami who gained Hollow powers. He is the founder of The Society of the Black Thorn and the strongest among its members. Appearance Vazdah keeps his Hollow mask on at all times. Having mastered his inner Hollow, this task is not difficult for him. He wears a long black robe that covers him entirely. His mask is long with a rust color to it. The robe has a ring halfway down where his metal chestplate is fastened. Vazdah wears metal armguards as well. Personality Vazdah is a stoic yet kind man. He prefers to let others do the talking but speaks when he must. He is an excellent teacher, having taught Raj Yami how to master his Bankai and inner Hollow. Little else is known about him. History Very little is known of Vazdah's history. All that is known is that he committed some crime in Soul Society and managed to escape through a Garganta before he was executed. He arrived in Hueco Mundo and built a Bunker for himself. He lived in isolation for years before meeting anyone else. Plot Forming The Society Vazdah wanders Hueco Mundo one day and comes across a girl. He sees that she is unconscious and notices that she is a Shinigami and not an Arrancar. He stays by her side until she wakes up and asks her what she is doing in Hueco Mundo. She tells him her story and how she had jumped through a garganta to avoid execution. Vazdah relays that he too fled through a garganta to escape death. She tells him that her name is Yura Kaminhare. The two decide to stick together and Vazdah leads her back to a bunker that he had made sometime ago. The two grow friendly and Vazdah trains her, helping her achieve Bankai. He then offers her Hollow powers by using a technique that he had created and she accepts. After returning to the bunker one day, Yura brings back a curious plant that she had found. Vazdah examines it and notices its strange properties. He spends several days learning everything he can about it before he finds a way of preparing it to be eaten so that it increases the natural abilities of a Shinigami. He uses Yura as a test subject and finds her abilities have grown drastically. He himself ingests the plant and finds that it mysteriously has not effected him. He is unable to deduce why. With the aid of Yura's abilities, they grow new dark thorn outside the bunker. After heading over near Las Noches one day, they find a man with a Zanpakutō taking on a group of Hollows. The man releases many tiny saw blades that rip through the Hollows with ease. Once done with the Hollow's though, he turns and finds Vazdah and Yura and thinks they are Arrancar. He attacks but Vazdah restrains him in a gravity well and then pulls him forward towards his sword. Yura explains that they are Shinigami like he is. The man apologizes and says his name is Raiken Hayanen. They find that he too fled through a Garganta. Yura asks if Raiken can join them and Vazdah agrees. Raiken willingly accepts as the three head back to the bunker. Raiken ingests the black thorn and he too grows stonger. Yura then gives them a name, The Society of the Black Thorn. The three hone their abilities together and over time come across the remaining members of the Society, all coming from gargantas. Each one is given Hollow powers and ingests the black thorn successfully. Raj in the Forest One day The Society is training in the Forest of Menos. They notice a new spiritual pressure and head off to locate it. Once there, they see a man being eaten by a group of Hollows. Vazdah crushes all the ones in the area but a new group of them appears. Yura took control of the trees in the area and made them fall onto the Hollows. More Hollows come and all were dealt with. They go down and rescued the man. Yura heals him up and he was invited back to the Bunker if he could follow. The man explains his story as Yura tells theirs. Once they all showed their masks, Vazdah explains the process of this and offers the man, Raj, this power if he will assist in a raid on Las Noches to take the Hōgyoku. Vazdah, having witnessed the abilities of Raj's Zanpakutō and realizing their potential is able to fit Raj into his plan perfectly. In the meantime, he gives Raj the black thorn and trains him. Raid on Las Noches The Society heads over to Las Noches. Hinagi and Raiken kill the Arrancar that surrounded the place. Vazdah releases his sword and sinks Las Noches down a few levels. They head in, all movement from that point on is Shūnpo. Everyone releases their Shikai's in preparation. They manage to make it up two floors before they encountered their first enemy. Vino steps away to deal with the Arrancar as the group continued on. Three floors up, two of the Espada are encountered. Kenimaru and Raiken leave to fight them as Yura, Vazdah, Hinagi and Raj carried on. Three Arrancar are on the next floor but Vazdah makes quick work of them and rejoins the group. Another floor and two Espada and an Arrancar appear. Yura and Hinagi go off, telling Vazdah and Raj to go on. Vazdah becomes sick of moving from floor to floor and blows a hole straight through the roof. The two jump through the holes, landing on the second to the top. A spear comes hurtling at them but Vazdah pulls Raj out of the way. Before them stands Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tōsen and Sōsuke Aizen, the three traitors. Raj immediately releases Bankai as he moves to take out Aizen. Vazdah keeps Tōsen and Ichimaru pinned down in a gravity well but Aizen effortlessly dodges all of Raj's attacks. Even moving with the enhanced speed of his Bankai did nothing. Vazdah calls out to Raj and gave him the key, fully open the back panels of his leg gauntlets. Raj realizes what this means and uses his Kōsoku technique for the first time. He moves to Aizen's heart before the traitor could move a muscle and sent enough electricity to power a small town for a day directly through his heart. Vazdah crushes the others in an intense gravity well that nearly brings down the palace a few levels again. The two walk up to the last level and find the Hōgyoku. They dash back down and find the others. Only Vino had managed to kill his opponent. Yura is on the verge of winning and Raiken is going toe to toe with his but the others, especially Hinagi are badly damaged. They all retreat and head off through a new hole Vazdah had blown straight to the new ground floor. They escape safely and head back to the bunker. Yura and Raj begin healing Hinagi and Kenimaru. Once all is well, Vazdah congratulates Raj and gives him what was promised. He takes Raj outside, finds a small Hollow and prepares his technique. He then reaches inside the small Hollow, removes its soul and inserts it into Raj. Vazdah instructs Raj of how to access his new Hollow powers. He questions Vazdah why he does not have a mask. Vazdah responds that he wears his at all times. He had gained total control over his inner Hollow some time ago. With this, Vazdah leaves to figure out the Hōgyoku. Attack on Seireitei 2 years after the raid on Las Noches, Vazdah comes up with a plan to attack Seireitei. He tells the other members of The Society that this their chance to take revenge on the Seireitei for what they have done. He details his plans and the others accept. Over the two years he has figured out how to properly use the Hōgyoku and uses it to solidify everyone's powers, giving them access to Resurrección. With everything set, each member opens their own garaganta and heads in. Vazdah lands in Northwest Runkongai. Approaching Seireitei, he encounters one of the gate guardians. With extreme skill, Vazdah cuts the guardians throat, killing him quickly. A quick release of his shikai followed by slamming it into the ground sends the gate flying towards the heavens. As he gets in, he notices a giant dark thorn plant piercing through the many Shinigami who come near. Yura had made it safely. A frightening blast of electricity can be seen in the distance, Raj's Resurrección. A group of 20 or more low level Shingami charged at Vazdah. As each one took a swing at him, he merely dodges and strikes back with a single blow to end them. A larger group came at him and taking pity on them, he sent them flying high into the air with his sword, a few broken bones but they wouldn't die. Suddenly a shot of flame could be felt from above. The Captain-Commander had made an appearance. A garganta then opened in the sky as Raj jumped through with Yamamoto. Vazdah cursed Raj but knew he had been waiting for that. The others arrived now. Vino sent a giant wave flooding the area. Raiken sent his saws whizzing around. The Captain's then came out of hiding. Vazdah was taken by surprise by Shunsui Kyōraku. Shunsui manages to slash Vazdah's back but the wound is very shallow. Shunsui goes for another attack, this time appearing out of a shadow but Vazdah catches the attack and counters. Vazdah knocks Shunsui to the ground but the captain manages to escape into another shadow. Vazdah catches him again and the two trade sword blows evenly. Vazdah is able to perfectly compensate for Shunsui's two swords and gains the upper hand. A new challenger approaches from behind, Suì-Fēng. The two captains are able to put Vazdah on the defensive but quickly pulling his sword near his chest, he flings the two away. Suì-Fēng emerges again with a stab from her Zanpakutō. Vazdah manages to block just in time. Vazdah notices Raiken having trouble against Byakuya Kuchiki and Tōshirō Hitsugaya. He fires a binding spell to help him out but is sliced on the shoulder by Kyōraku. Hinagi, who had managed to already kill a few vice captains, stepped in and struck back for him. He traps Suì-Fēng in a ring of fire and chars her nicely. A cry comes out as Vazdah turned to Vino who had just lost his arm to Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Another cry comes out as Yura was impaled by Sajin Komamura. Shunsui trys once more to attack Vazdah manages to dodge and counter, cutting up the captain's left arm. One last cry comes from Raiken, who had been struggling against two captains. Byakuya's thousands of blades overwhelmed Raiken's saw blades and Byakuya moves in to finish it. Vazdah cannot get there in time as Raiken is killed. Outraged, Vazdah releases the full force of his spiritual pressure sending everything around him flying. He turns to Byakuya and slams his Zanpakutō into the ground, sending him flying skyward. He then raises the sword high above his head, slamming the captain back into the ground with enough force to crush every bone in his body twice. The rest of the Society, taking advantage of the momentary distraction of all the captains, attack their opponents from behind. Yura, Vino and Hingai all kill their opponents as Vazdah heads over to deal with Shunsui. Vazdah charges at the captain and before their swords meet, Vazdah tricks him by sending a mid level Kidō spell at him. Vazdah then finishes his stunned opponent and helps Kenimaru finish off Retsu Unohana. Hitsugaya, the last remaining captain, reluctantly surrenders. The Wake Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Vazdah has shown extreme skill and finesse while using a sword. He is capable of fighting with one or two hands on his sword and shows no difference in skill doing either one. Kidō Master: Vazdah's skill in Kidō is great. He has no problems casting most spells without incantation and can cast high level spells with great force. :Unnamed Soul Removing Spell: Vazdah invented a technique to remove a soul and implant it with in another. This is used by Vazdah to give the members of The Society of The Black Thorn Hollow powers. The technique is not usable in combat as it takes time to prepare and can only remove the soul of something small. Vast Spiritual Power: Vazdah's spiritual power is so great that it can crush anyone not used to high levels of spiritual power beneath its weight. His spiritual power emits a reverse gravitational pull, sending things flying away from him. He commonly has to keep it under control to not crush anyone. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: While not formally trained in it's use. Vazdah picked up on Hakuda by watching others and was soon able to become a formidable opponent using it. Master Strategist: Vazdah is extremely skilled in making plans and rarely do they ever go awry. His plan to destroy Seireitei went nearly exactly has he had thought it out. Immense Durability: Vazdah is capable of fighting even after taking extreme amounts of damage. Zanpakutō Juuryokushi(重力子 Gravitron): When sealed it takes the form of a katana with a square red guard. :Shikai: It is released with the command Collapse. Once released the sword grows in length and the guard is dropped, replaced by a long silver cylindrical handle. The blade glows bright red and becomes more cylindrical in nature. ::Shikai Special Ability: Juuryokushi has the power to manipulate gravity. By holding the sword high up, an object of Vazdah's choosing will become massively heavier due to an extreme amount of gravity being exerted on it. By holding the sword low to the ground, an object of his choice will not be held down by gravity and float high into the air. The sword can also emit a gravitational pull, by holding his sword at arm's length, objects will come flying at it. By holding the sword close to him, nearby objects will be flung away from him. Vazdah can exert force on an area up to 1 square mile in Shikai. :'Bankai: Not Yet Revealed. When Rajingu Yami questioned Vazdah as to why he did not just sink Las Noches further into the ground with the use of his Bankai, Vazdah replied that his Bankai would have destroyed the palace and everything inside of it. Behind the Scenes * Vazdah's looks are based off of Revan from KoTOR. I had to photoshop his picture to remove and extra lightsaber as I did not want him to have a dual type. * Though I do not reveal much about Vazdah currently, his real identity will be revealed in time. In case any of you were thinking I would continue with my star wars theme here, no Vazdah will not be Raj's father. *I have not revealed his Ressurection yet but it will be based on his namesake. I need to find a good picture of it but I have not put it down yet because I still have not been able to think of a good bankai for him.